iHangover
by TheOncomingWolf
Summary: A bachelor party they'll never forget. Who says a girl can be a bachelor? Based on my favourite film the hangover. First fic do go easy on me lol. T for swearing. Seddie.
1. Prologue

iHangover

"Hey,you've reached Brad. Sorry if I've missed your call, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."

"Hi, you've reached Dr. Freddie Benson with divine dentistry. Please leave a message after the-"

"Hey this is Sam, leave me a message or don't whatever. Oh, do me a favour don't text me it's gay."

"Anything?" Mr. Shay asks his daughter.

"I've tried them all, it keeps going straight to voicemail" Carly replies, worry evident I'm her voice.  
" We'll there hast to be an explanation." Her father answers, more than a bit annoyed.

"Dad, it's Vegas. You loose track of time in those casinos there's no windows, there's no clocks. He's probably on a heater and you never walk away from the table when you're on a heater." Spencer, Carly's wacky older brother, buts in.

"You do if you're getting married." Mr. Shay states strongly.

Carly's mobile rings and she rushes to answer it.  
"Hello?"

"Carls It's me, Sam"

Carly abruptly stands up, wanting answers.

"Sam! Where the hell are you guys!? You're supposed to be my maid of honour!" She shouts down the phone. Sam sighs.

"Yeah listen." She starts. "Uhh..." Another sigh.  
"We fucked up."

"What are you talking about?!" Carly demands furiously.

"The bachelor party. The whole night. Things got out of control and uhh...We lost Brad." Sam admits, sounding more and more nervous which is strange for Sam. But all Carly could think about was the last three words.

"What?"she asks dangerously quiet.

"We can't find Brad." Sam repeats boldly.

"We're getting married in 5 hours!" Carly exclaims freaking out

"Yeah... I'm sorry Carls but that's not gonna happen."

Coming Soon

_"Paging ! !"_

_"Hey guys, you ready to let the dogs out?" "What?" "Let What"_

_"Sam, there's a tiger in the bathroom!"..."Oh! Holly Chiz! He's not kidding!"_

_"I look like a nerdy hillbilly!"_

_" Sam, we're not leaving the baby in the room, there's a fucking tiger in the bathroom!" ..."It's not our baby!"_

_" Jesus Sam! You were in the hospital last night!"_

_"Yeah, we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car with whats probably a missing child in the back seat."_

_"Oh my god, you two got married?!"_

_"Damn it, I keep forgetting about the tiger."_

_"Oh my god they shot Eddie!"_

_"Mike Tyson?!"_

I know its really really short but I don't know if I will continue the story it depends if you liked this prologue please leave a review if you want me to continue and feel free to ask questions. Thanks! xx


	2. DrFaggot

A/N

First of all thanks for your reviews you don't know how much they mean to me!

I've decided to go on with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Spoilers for those who haven't seen the hangover.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hangover or icarly. If you think I do then I'm afraid you're going mad.

Two Days Earlier

"Hey, watch it pervert!" Gibby exclaims.

Gibby and Brad where getting measured for tuxes for Brads wedding. Brad was getting married to Gibbys sister Carly.

"Gibby he's just doing the inseam." Brad tried to reassured him. It didn't.

"He's getting very close to my shaft!"

"Right, that's me done. You can change now." The tailor announced ignoring Gibby.

"Thanks Floyd. Thank you very much." Brad says as the tailor left.

" You know Brad I was thinking...If you want to go to Vegas without me it's totally cool." Gibby says uncertainly.

"What are you talking about?" Brad tries to sound incredulous.

"You know, Sam and Freddie, they're your buddies and its your bachelor party. Which reminds me, why's Sam going? Isn't she, you know, a girl?" Gibby was slightly scared if the blond. Okay... He was petrified of her.

"Yes she's a girl. She's one of my best friends and she said something about 'stupid bachelorettes' and ' you can't tell me what to do, so shut up.' Besides those two love you!"Brad, again, tries to reassure him.

"Also I just don't want you to feel that you have to hold back cause your wife's brothers there." Gibby looks sincere and Brad feels a little sympathetic.

"Gib it's not like that! Besides your not just my wife's brother you my brother now." Brad feels that Gibby deserves some friends. Sure he's a little weird, doesn't mean he's mentally ill...right?

"I want you to know,Brad." Brad pays his full attention in him to show he is listening.

"I'm a steel trap." Gibby continues "whatever happens tonight I will never, ever, ever speak a word of it." He finishes. Brad laughs.

"Okay. Yeah, I got it. Thank you. I don't think-" Gibby cuts him off.

"Seriously, I don't care what happens." He walks up to Brad so there inches apart and says seriously, "I don't care if we kill someone."

"What?" Brad starts to get scared.

"You heard me. It's sin city. I won't tell a soul."

Brad tries to thank him.

"No. Thank you." Gibby hugs him, pants still not on. Brad awkwardly hugs back.

"I love you so much" Gibby says into his shoulder.

~iHangover~

"No. Spence." Brad says in awe. Spencer was giving him his very valuable car that means the world to him. He got it when some rich guy bought one of his sculptures for $50,000.

"Seriously?" He asks the artist.

"Come on! We're family now." Spencer grins.

"But you love this car!" Brad tries to protest.

"It's just a car, dude" Spencer casually says."Just remember to put Armour All in all the tires so the sand doesn't seep in." He continues. Brad nodded his head.

"Absolutely. That's easy."

"Oh and uh, don't let Gibby drive cause you know, there's something wrong with him." Spencer instructs.

"Understood." Brad nods again.

"Oh or Sam cause she'll end up getting arrested for slapping a cop and reckless driving." Spencer finishes.

" I will be the only one driving this car." Brad promises, still staring at said car.

"Remember." Brad looks up expecting more instructions about the car." What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Spencer laughs.

"Ahhhh!" Brad laughs with him.

"Except for herpes." Spencer said seriously. "That shit'll come back with you."

~iHangover~

"Right. Hold on I still need some of your permission slips and $90 for the Observatory next weekend." Sam says to her class."Pay now or you'll forever regret missing out on the trip of a lifetime guys." She lies.

Kids give there permission slips and money to her on the way out the door.

"Thanks Miss Puckett"

"Thank you Miss Puckett"

As soon as they leave she takes all the trip money out of there envelopes and sticks it in her pocket. She walks out the door eating a ham sandwich, putting her sunglasses on.

~iHangover~

Brad and Gibby are waiting in the car outside.

"Did you have to park so close?" Gibby asks hiding his face.

"Yeah. Why?" Brad asks.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school." Gibby explains.

"What?" Brad asks incredulously.

"Or Chucky E. Cheese."

~iHangover~

"Miss Puckett, -"

"It's the weekend. I don't know you. You don't exist."

Sam walks over to the car.

"Shit" She says smiling, Brad laughs."Nice car, dude." She appraises.

"Yeah" Brad agrees.

"I'm driving." She announces.

"No chance." Sam steps on the car door. "Don't step!" She jumps in."Watch the leather!"

"Shut up and drive before one of these nerds ask me another question." She demands. She spots Gibby sitting beside Brad.

"Who's this?" She asks, with her mouth full.

"Gibby Carly's brother." Brad answers her.

"I've known you for like ten years" Gibby says.

"Oh yeah! What's up, man?" She says as though just remembering he was there.

~iHangover~

"Don't forget your Rogaine!" Freddie's bitchy wife, Valerie shouts.

"Rogaine, check!" Freddie cheerily. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"And don't for get to use it!" She shouts as if he's stupid.

"Using of the Rogaine , check!" Freddie says as he walks into the room.

"Make sure you call me right when you get to the hotel." She nags "Not like that conference in Phoenix" she continues "I had to wait two hours for you to call me" Valerie finishes as if it is the worst thing someone could ever do.

"Yeah I was the keynote speaker." Freddie reasons "I was late to the podium."

Valerie didn't seem to care.

"Still."

"You're right I'm sorry" He apologises and tries to kiss her but she moves her head away and walks into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asks following her.

"I don't know." They sit on the couch backs to the window."I hope you're not going to go to a strip club while you're up there."

"Valerie, we're going to Napa Valley" Freddie lies "I don't think they even have strip clubs in wine country."

"Well if there is I'm sure Sam will throw you in one." She responds bitterly.

"It's not going to be like that" Freddie assures her "besides you know how I feel about that."

"I know, I know. It's just boys-"

"And girl " Freddie interjects.

"-and the bachelor parties, it's gross." She rants.

"You're right it is gross."

"Not to mention pathetic." She lists

"Mhm."

"Those places are filthy" Valerie continues.

"Yeah"

"And the worst part is" She says still not finished "That little girl. Grinding and dry humping the fucking stage up there. That's somebody's daughter"

"I was just going to say that!"

"See." Valerie says with an appraising look "I just wish your friends were as mature as you."

"The are mature actually." Freddie says, sticking up for them "You just have to get to know them better."

"Paging Dr. Faggot !"

Valerie looks angry and Freddie feels like killing Sam.

" Dr. Faggot!"

"I better go." Freddie says to his girlfriend.

"That's a good idea ." She answers coldly.

"Have a good weekend. In gonna miss you!" Freddie tries. She just glares he tries to kiss her goodbye but she moves her face away. Freddie leaves the house.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. to lease leave a review of what you thought of it. The more reviews I get the if adter I update! xxxx


	3. She can fuck a bellhop on a cruise

Chapter 3

"Whooo!" Gibby screams standing up in the car.

"Gibeeeeehhhh!" The others look at him in amusement.

"Vegas baby! Vegas!"

"You're nuts!" Freddie exclaimed as Gibby sits back down.

Two more cars pass by them. "Come on, just until Barstow. Everyone's passing us!" Sam complained.

"Absolutely not, I promised Spence. I will be the only one driving this car." Brad states firmly.

"Besides" he says as an afterthought "You're drinking."

"So what are you a cop now? You know I drive great when I'm drunk." Sam protests.

"True." Freddie agrees, "Don't forget Sam was always our designated drunk driver"

"Yeah." Brad says unconvinced. "You want to explain it to them Gibby?"

"Guys, my brother loves this car more than he loves me, so, yeah."

"Aw whatever." Sam says rolling her eyes. "I had to leave my best friend two days before her wedding and my family. Do you know how difficult that was?"

"That's really sweet." Gibby complements.

"Dude I was being sarcastic." Sam says irritated. "I fucking hate my life. I might never go back. I might just say in Vegas." She continues to rant.

"Enjoy yourself this weekend, Brad cause come Sunday you're going to start dying. Just a little bit. Believe movie seen it before."

"Yeah that's how I've managed to stay single all this time, you know." Gibby agrees.

"Oh really. That's why you're single." Freddie says causing Sam to laugh quietly beside him.

"Yeah"

"Cool. Good to know"

"Am I all right over there Gib?" Brad asks ready to move the car.

"Yeah, you're good." Gibby answers.

Brad moves the car to the right only to get nearly crushed by a huge truck.

"Ahh Jesus Christ!"

Everyone was screaming then they nearly crashed into another car before Brad drive back into the middle.

"Oh my god" brad shouts shocked.

"That was awesome!" Gibby screams

"That was not awesome! Whats wrong with you!" Brad screams back.

"We almost just died!" Freddie exclaims still in shock.

"The look on you're face" Gibby laughs at Brad "Classic!"

Sam laughs "That's funny!" She continues to laugh. Freddie stares at her.

"It's not funny" Brad says to her.

~iHangover~

Gibby is leaning on the car at the gas station waiting on the others who are in the store.

He looked up at a whistle and saw an old guy looking at the car.

"That's a sweet ride you've got there." He complemented.

"Don't touch it" the guy looks taken aback. "Don't even look at it. Go on. Get out."

The old guy starts to walk looking at Gibby.

"Don't look at me either."The guy looks away.

"Yeah you better walk on."

"He's actually kind of funny." Sam says to Brad. They were watching him through the window while waiting in line at the checkout.

"Yeah. He means well." Brad agrees.

"I'll hit an old man in public." Gibby says from outside.

"Is he all there?" Sam asks "You know, mentally?"

"I think so" Brad says "He's just an odd guy. You know, kinda weird."

"I mean, should we be worried?" Sam questions.

"No." Brad assures her "Carly did mention we shouldn't let him gamble. Or drink too much."

"Jesus" Sam breathes "He's like a Gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit."

"And one water." Freddie comes up behind them and places the water on the counter.

"All good with Valerie?" Brad asks him. Sam rolls her eyes at the name.

"Yeah. I told her we were two hours outside of wine country an she bought it."

"Fedderly, don't you think it weird you've been in a relation shit fir years and you have to lie about going to Vegas?"

"Yeah I do. But believe me it's not worth the fight."

"So you're not allowed to go to Vegas. But she can fuck a bellhop on a cruise." Sam said bluntly .

"Hey." Brad says to Sam to get her to stop.

"Okay first of all." Freddie says irritated. "He was a bartender." Sam rolls her eyes. "And second she was totally wasted." Freddie said defending his girlfriend.

"Whatever dork." Sam muttered

"That'll be 32.50" The shopkeeper says

"It's 32.50. Give me your wallet." Sam says to Freddie.

~iHangover~

"It says here we should work in teams." Gibby says reading a gambling book. "Which one of you wants to be my spotter?"

"I don't think you should be doing so much gambling tonight Gib" Brad says

"It's not Gambling unless you know your going to win." Gibby boasted "Counting cards is a foolproof system."

"It's also illegal" Freddie stated.

"It's not illegal. It frowned upon." Gibby disagreed. "Like masturbating on an airplane." Sam wrinkles up her nose in disgust.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too." Freddie responds

"Yeah maybe after 9/11 when everyone got so paranoid." Gibby says "Thanks a lot Bin Laden."

Sam and Freddie laugh silently.

"Either way you gotta be super smart to count cards buddy ok?" Brad insists.

"Oh really?"

"It's not easy" Brad says

"Well, maybe we should tell that to Rain Man." Gibby responds "He practically robbed a casino and he was a ritard."

"What?" Freddie asks. Sam was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

"He was a ritard" he repeats. Freddie laughs with Sam.

"_Re_tard" Brad corrects laughing.

i know it's abut short but please please please review. Ill seriously love you forever.


End file.
